pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Roselia and Dustox
Vs. Roselia and Dustox is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/23/2016. Story Drew and Natasha stand on the stage, staring each other down. Drew: You’re in luck. You get to see the beauty of my appeal up close and personal. Natasha: You bore me. You lack any charm, and not very attractive either. Vivian: And the two are already taunting each other! This is the first time these two have encountered each other in a contest, and I’m sure this will be one heck of a battle! And begin! Drew throws two Pokéballs, choosing Breloom and Masquerain. Natasha throws her Pokéballs, choosing Murkrow and Dustox. Brendan is sitting in the stands with Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max, eager for the match. Brendan: I can’t wait to see Natasha put Drew in his place, once and for all! Max: I don’t know. Drew has some pretty good skill as well. Misty: It’ll all be about who has the better combinations. Drew: Breloom, Rock Tomb! Masquerain, Silver Wind! Breloom forms several rocks in the air, floating there. Masquerain flaps its wings, blowing the Rock Tomb towards Dustox and Murkrow. Natasha: Dark Pulse, Toxic. Murkrow’s wings glow dark purple, as he flaps his wings, Dark Pulse blowing, shattering the Rock Tomb. Dustox spews streams of Toxic, Breloom intercepting and taking it. Breloom bubbles from poison, Drew’s points dropping. Drew: Too bad. Breloom, Sky Uppercut! Masquerain, Ice Beam! Breloom dashes forward, fist glowing with blue energy. Masquerain fires Ice Beam, it hitting Sky Uppercut and being led like a whip, as Breloom gets ready to punch. Natasha: Substitute. Whirlwind. Murkrow flies forward, as Breloom goes to strike it with Ice Beam Sky Uppercut. Breloom strikes Murkrow, the punch causing a scattering of black feathers, Murkrow being gone. Dustox flaps his wings, the Whirlwind blowing Breloom back. Breloom glows purple, it shimmering as if healing. Drew scowls at this. Natasha: Breloom’s Poison Heal does nothing if you take no damage. Drew: Smart. But not good enough! Breloom, Seed Bomb! Masquerain, Hidden Power! Breloom forms a large seed in its mouth, firing it at the ground, creating an explosion. Smoke obscures Breloom and Masquerain. Masquerain fires electric orbs of energy through it, heading to Murkrow and Dustox. Natasha: Feint Attack and Confuse Ray. Whirlwind. Murkrow appears above the smoke, as he flies into it, releasing a golden light inside it, illuminating the shadows of the Pokémon. Dustox flaps his wings, Whirlwind blowing back Hidden Power, exploding in contact with Breloom and Masquerain, none of the attacks hitting Murkrow. Breloom and Masquerain are on the ground, Poison Heal glowing and healing Breloom. Drew’s points are almost out, while Natasha’s points drop slightly, otherwise being full. The timer rings, ending the battle. Vivian: And Natasha wins, with almost a perfect score! Folks, I don’t think we’ve seen anything like that in this tournament yet! Misty: Whoa. Talk about strong. Max: She didn’t even attack directly! Murkrow’s damaging attacks were only used to deflect opposing attacks. Ian: And Dustox didn’t use any damaging attacks at all. You’ve got your work cut out for you, Brendan. Brendan: Can’t wait. End Scene Vivian: Now, we are onto the top 8 coordinators fighting for the title of Grand Champion. Our first match up, Brendan vs. Natasha! This will be the third time these two have battled in contests, with Natasha winning both of the previous times! Brendan and Natasha stand on the battlefield, staring each other down. Brendan: Sheesh. You could at least try and sugarcoat it. Natasha: Don’t like the blunt truth? In our last two battles, I desolated you. Will this battle end the same? Brendan: Not planning on it. Spinda, Numel, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéballs, choosing his Pokémon. Spinda: Spinda! Numel: Numel. Natasha: Roselia. Dustox. Natasha throws her Pokéballs, choosing Roselia and Dustox. Roselia: Rose. Dustox: Dust! Natasha: Toxic Spikes. Roselia touches her flowers together, forming a dark purple orb. Roselia shoots the orb into the air, as it releases streams of purple smoke, which form into more orbs, hitting the ground, seeping into it. The ground flashes purple, revealing the location of the Toxic Spikes. Brendan: Land mines? Natasha: Left in the ground and lost, forgotten. It is only after a certain amount of time that someone stumbles upon them and suffers the consequences. Brendan: Then we won’t stumble on them! Spinda, use Feint Attack! Numel, Magnitude! Spinda twirls on the spot, disappearing. It reappears to kick Roselia from behind. Natasha: String Shot. Dustox spins, spewing threads of silk that entangle Spinda, stopping its attack in midair. Numel stomps the ground, releasing a small tremor, some of the Toxic Spikes rupturing, the poison gushing upward. Roselia shakes from the attack, while Dustox is over it. Dustox swings Spinda around, tossing it towards the ground. Brendan: Spinda! Cut the thread with Psybeam, then Feint Attack! Spinda fires Psybeam, which cuts String Shot, then spins, using Feint Attack to disappear right before hitting the ground. Spinda lands back next to Numel, on the other side of the Toxic Spikes. Natasha and Brendan lose points, Brendan’s going down slightly more. Natasha: You can’t stay over there forever. I, however, have no problems. Petal Dance, Whirlwind. Roselia holds her flowers up, firing a stream of petals at Spinda. Dustox flaps his wings, blowing the Petal Dance and increasing its speed. Brendan: Time to show off, Water Pulse! Spinda’s ears move forward, as a large sphere of water forms in front of Spinda. Spinda moves the water in front of its body, as Petal Dance hits it, the water churning causing the petals to cycle around in the water, negating the attack. Spinda lets the Water Pulse burst, the petals floating in the air. Brendan: Numel, Ember! Numel releases a burst of Embers from his hump, setting the petals aflame. Natasha’s score goes down. Brendan: See? I can counter all your distance attacks. Ian: When did Spinda learn Water Pulse? Misty: While you were in the hospital. He worked non-stop on getting a move that wouldn’t be expected. Natasha: Not bad. Brendan: Like it? I saved that one just for you, Natasha. Natasha: Does not matter. Toxic. Brendan: Water Pulse! Roselia and Dustox shoot streams of Toxic, as Spinda forms Water Pulse, taking in the entirety of the Toxic attack. Roselia fires Giga Drain, which hits the Water Pulse, absorbing the Toxic out of it. Dustox uses Whirlwind, blowing the airborne liquid Toxic onto Spinda and Numel, drenching and poisoning them. Brendan’s points drop. Brendan: Well, as long as I don’t have to worry about poison. Numel, Flame Charge! Numel stomps the ground repeatedly, as his body is lit aflame. He takes off running forward, triggering Toxic Spikes, it exploding liquid Toxic, hitting Numel. Numel speeds up, but the liquid Toxic dampens the fire, weakening it. Dustox moves in Numel’s path, taking the Flame Charge for Roselia. Dustox is knocked skyward. Natasha: Giga Drain. Moonlight. Roselia fires Giga Drain, hitting Numel and stunning him in place. Dustox glows silver, the sky shining the same way. Brendan: Time for, a little Teeter Dance! Spinda glows with a blue aura, as it dances around. Roselia, Dustox and Numel all dance in the same manner, getting confused. Brendan: Numel, Amnesia! Roselia: Petal Dance! Numel doesn’t respond, swaying back with confusion. Roselia fires Petal Dance to the air, it raining down on the Pokémon. Both Brendan and Natasha lose points, Brendan losing more. Natasha: Dustox, Whirlwind! Dustox flaps his wings, blowing the falling petals down at Spinda. Spinda is hit, knocked back and ending the Teeter Dance. Numel finally responds, his head glowing purple as he uses Amnesia. Numel: Nu? Brendan: We’re back in business! Numel, Flame Charge! Natasha: Petal Dance! Numel lights aflame quickly, as he runs for Roselia. Roselia fires Petal Dance, hitting Numel head on. The two attacks are equal, but Petal Dance breaks through, sending Numel flying back. The timer runs out, ending the battle. Vivian: That’s it! The winner of this match! The score shows Natasha in the lead, Brendan being a few points down. Vivian: Is Natasha! This has by far been the closest battle between the two! Brendan: Urgh! So close! Brendan makes a dramatic fall, as Spinda and Numel go over to him, upset. Brendan sits up, petting the both of them. Brendan: Still a good battle. Well done. You two did really well. We’ll beat her next time. End Scene It is the finals of the Grand Festival, Natasha using Roselia and Sableye vs. Robert’s Milotic and Flygon. Robert: Milotic, Twister. Flygon, Sandstorm. Milotic fires Twister from its tail, while Flygon flaps its wings, creating a Sandstorm. The two attacks merge, creating a vortex as large as the field. Natasha: Roselia, Petal Dance. Sableye, Shadow Ball. Roselia fires Petal Dance, hitting right through the vortex, creating a hole. Sableye, slower, throws Shadow Ball along the Petal Dance, as it enters the hole. It causes an explosion, the falling sand glittering a spectacular sight. Robert’s points drop, when a Rock Slide occurs, several boulders falling down on Roselia and Sableye, burying them. Robert: Blizzard. Milotic breathes Blizzard, hitting both Roselia and Sableye, defeating them. Vivian: What a final match! Robert and Natasha are the best of the tournament, yet Robert was still leagues ahead of Natasha! A worthy battle for the final battle! The winner of this year’s Grand Festival, is Robert! Later that evening is a feast for the coordinators, celebrating the end of the tournament. Brendan is eating food and talking with a few girls, when he notices Natasha outside the window. He excuses himself, as he heads outside. Natasha is walking away from the building, when Brendan catches up. Brendan: Natasha! Hey, the party’s inside! Come on, relax for a bit. This is supposed to us celebrating our accomplishment of making it so far. Natasha: How far? You only made top 8. Brendan: Yeah, and you made the top 2! Natasha: Not good enough. If you are aiming for the top, it’s never enough. Goodbye, Brendan. Enjoy messing around. Natasha walks off, leaving Brendan standing there, thinking. Ian: She’s right. Brendan turns, Ian sitting on a bench nearby. Brendan: Ian?! How long… Ian: Keep up, or you’ll fall behind. Brendan: Yeah, yeah. If I stop, she’ll get ahead of me. I don’t plan on stopping, though. Just taking one evening to enjoy how far I’ve come. Listen, I want to thank you, for allowing me to do this journey. I know you were supposed to take me back to my father. Ian: Oh, I’m still doing that. Tomorrow morning, we’re heading back to Petalburg City. Main Events * Brendan loses to Natasha, making the Top 8. * Natasha loses to Robert in the finals, giving her second place. * Brendan's Spinda reveals it knows Water Pulse. * Natasha's Dustox reveals Toxic and Whirlwind. * Natasha's Roselia reveals Toxic Spikes. * Drew's Breloom has the ability Poison Heal. Characters * Natasha * Brendan * Drew * Robert * Ian * Misty * Max * Vivian Pokémon * Murkrow (Natasha's) * Dustox (Natasha's) * Roselia (Natasha's) * Sableye (Natasha's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Numel (Brendan's) * Masquerain (Drew's) * Breloom (Drew's) * Milotic (Robert's) * Flygon (Robert's) * Wingull (Ian's) Trivia * Every battle this episode featured Natasha, which is why she's listed as the first name in the characters list. * Natasha used all of her known Pokémon. * Robert has a Flygon to resemble Drew's Flygon from the anime. * Ian reveals that he's still taking Brendan back to Norman. He just took the long way to do it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Grand Festival